


The Dangers of Acronyms

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (light but still there), (more of Derek being damn smooth if you want my opinion), Alpha Derek, Cinnamon Roll Derek, College Student Stiles, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Innuendo, M/M, POV Derek, Porn Star Stiles Stilinski, too good too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><i>Looking good on your DP ;)</i><br/> </p><p>------------</p><p>Where Stiles is in college, and Derek follows him on twitter to keep tabs on the human and he's talking about his profil picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Acronyms

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is because of [this post](http://histerek.tumblr.com/post/143252710960/bistiles-histerek-bistiles-replied-to-your), I blame everything on [histerek](http://histerek.tumblr.com) and [bistiles](http://bistiles.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (not beta'd)
> 
> EDIT : NOW WITH [ART!!!](http://histerek.tumblr.com/post/143282707440/pfudorqueen-histerek-bistiles-histerek) Lookit it's precious!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Derek is browsing his twitter account, the one Erica made him a couple of month ago so he’d have a way to keep in touch with the pack without having to talk to them directly (because she knows him, okay) when he sees Stiles’ latest tweet. He automatically clicks the heart under it, because Stiles’ tweets are always funny and sarcastic — just like the human himself — and they usually make him laugh. There’s a couple of new pictures, linked from his instagram and he considers liking them too. _"Way to be creepy, Derek !"_ a voice sounding a lot like Erica’s says in his head and the alpha grunts, opening the message app instead : not-Erica is right, Derek can’t keep liking Stiles’ pictures and tweets all the time, he’s starting to look desperate. And it’s the last thing he needs, the entire pack knowing about his feelings for the human.  
He settles for a text instead, just a couple of words and an emoji at the end — because Stiles loves these way too much. 

**_Looking good on your DP ;)_ **

He doesn’t get an answer but it’s okay, Stiles is pretty busy with midterms at the moment.

————

At the next pack meeting, Stiles won’t meet his eyes. Derek doesn’t understand what he did, but Stiles is purposefully avoiding him and, the only time Derek managed to catch his eyes, he just blushed furiously and averted his gaze immediately.  
The alpha even checked his fly to make sure he didn’t leave it open coming back from the restroom.  
It bugs him all through the meeting and, when the torture is finally over and everybody’s getting up and ready to leave, he looks at Stiles, thinking he’ll be the first through the door.  
But he’s actually taking his time putting on his hoodie, playing with the string and nodding at Scott, a weird conversation happening between their eyebrows (and then Stiles dares critic Derek’s!). The door closes behind Scott and Isaac, and Stiles and Derek are left alone in the loft.

It’s awkward.  
It’s never been awkward between the two of us and Derek doesn’t know how to fix it. He doesn’t even know what he _did_ ! But Stiles is in front of him, looking like he’d rather be fighting the alpha pack instead of talking to Derek, and the alpha feels his heart sinking in his chest. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but…

"Please tell me you didn’t say anything!"

This… was not what he was expecting.

"I… what ?"

Stiles throws his hands up, and starts pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

"No one was supposed to find out, okay! It was just… it’s just… how the hell was I supposed to know you’d see it! I mean… You’re not even… Except maybe you are but… UGH !"

Stiles flops down on the couch, his palm pressed against his eyes, and Derek… doesn’t understand a thing.

"Stiles… what are you talking about ?" He asks slowly.

"Your text! I’m talking about your text!"

Derek frowns, checks his phone and…  
The unanswered text. Because Stiles never did answer. Derek didn’t think too much about it, Stiles had exams, he’d probably forgot about it. But now…

"Did I… did that make you feel uncomfortable ?" He can’t believe how stupid he was! Of course Stiles didn’t like him like that, of course he’d be uncomfortable! A whine almost escaped his throat. Stupid, stupid alpha!

"Of course! I mean… Derek, no one knows about it… Not even Scott! If… If they found out… They’d…. How do you just tell someone you’re making porn?!"

And that’s when Derek’s brain fries.  
He can still see Stiles talking, waving his arms around, mouth moving, but he can’t hear a sound because his ears are busing.  
Porn.  
Stiles.  
Stiles is making porn.  
What.

"What."

Stiles abruptly stops, looking up at Derek and, wow, now the werewolf can’t help but imagine these lips wrapped around a cock and… NO.

"What ?" Stiles asks.

"I… What ?"

They look at each other for longer than necessary and then, slowly, Stiles sits up, looking at Derek and speaking slowly, like you’d speak to a child, or a spooked animal.

"Derek. What… what were you talking about in your text ?"

And Derek, bless his little wolf heart, opens and clothes his mouth and… "Your display picture? On twitter? What… what did you think I was talking about ?"

Something weird then happens with Stiles’ face. It turns white very suddenly and barely a second later, his ears and cheeks are turning an alarming shade of pink.

"Who… WHO SAYS DP FOR DISPLAY PICTURE DEREK?" Stiles all but yells.

Derek looks at Stiles like a deer caught in the headlights.

"That’s… that’s not what it means?"

The noise Stiles makes is worrying, but probably not as much as the fact that the human is apparently trying to smother himself with a pillow. Always worried, Derek walks up to him and grabs the pillow, tugging on it until Stiles lets it go. His face is red and he’s out of breath and Derek’s dick twitches.

"Stiles…"

And, wow. Derek never knew his voice could sound so sultry, and Stiles didn’t either apparently because he goes very still and blinks his eyes open.

"What does DP mean ?"

Stiles swallows, and Derek’s eyes follow the movement of his Adam’s apple. He wants to bite at it. Leave purple marks on Stiles’ pale skin.  
The human opens and closes his mouth, looking like a fish out of the water.  
Derek puts a knee on the couch, turning his body so that he’s on top of Stiles.

"What does it mean, Stiles ?"

His heartbeat is loud in the wolf’s ears, and when Stiles licks his lips and finally croaks out the answer, Derek can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips.

"It’s… it’s double-penetration…"

Derek’s forehead finds Stiles’ shoulder and he breathes in deep : this time, his cheeks are as flushed as the younger man between his legs.

"Fuck… Stiles..."

"I… I could… I could show you?"

Derek can feel the human’s heart under his palm, beating like crazing in his torso. He brushes his lips against dotted skin, and the sharp intake of breath and disturbed heartbeat is like music to his ears.

"I’d rather see you take mine."

The whimper’s all Stiles this time and, when Derek bites at his earlobe, grinding against his crotch, he can feel him tensing.

"D… Der… If you keep this up I’ll cum in my pants…"

Derek doesn’t mean to growl, but he can’t help it. His hands roam Stiles’ torso, sliding under his shirt, human nails scratching at his skin. Stiles arches his back, moaning and displaying his throat for Derek to mark. The alpha doesn’t waste a second, latching on the pale skin exposed under his eyes, sucking a bruise on the side of the throat, leaving Stiles a whimpering mess under him, hard as a diamond.  
He feels his own orgasm building, his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans painfully. He sinks his teeth in the pale flesh and then Stiles is cuming, and Derek joins him a couple of seconds later with a groan.

They’re panting in each other’s mouth, trying to catch their breath. Derek smirks at Stiles.

"So… how about we watch this video? Then I can show you all the ways I’m better than them."

Stiles’ never been more excited to watch porn in his life.


End file.
